Elves, Mistletoe, and a Fishing Pole
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Jack and Amelia are invited to a Christmas party in Christmastown! But what happens when some elves decide to take the perfect opportunity for a little scheme? A Nightmare Trilogy side-story


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! =D Thought I'd surprise you guys with a cute little oneshot I wrote a while back ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! **

**Side note: It was originally a TNAB oneshot, but I changed some of the words to make it fit TNHD. It works either way so which ever story you prefer.**

* * *

One snowy Christmas Eve, Jack and Amelia were getting ready to go to a party in Christmas Town. Santa had already delivered the presents to the good children of the world and invited the two of them to his annual After Christmas Eve celebration.

Amelia couldn't have been more thrilled. She hadn't seen Santa Claus for several years since she had obviously out grown the need for toys on Christmas morning. The excited sorceress even had a special outfit picked out for the occasion. A long-sleeve red dress which came down to just below her knees with white trim, a black belt around her waist, and stockings with red and white stripes like that of a candy cane. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with a green bow, matching green gloves, and black shoes to finish it off.

Jack was also ecstatic about the celebration so he wore his favorite holiday attire. He put on his Sandy Claws outfit, suit, beard, hat, boots, and all.

Once they were both ready, they made their way into Christmas Town. When the two guests arrived at Santa's Workshop, where the party was being held, they were welcomed with open arms by none other than Santa Claus himself.

"Jack! Amelia! So glad you could make it!" the jolly Saint Nick greeted.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" exclaimed the Pumpkin King as he shook hands with the holiday leader.

"It's so good to see you again Santa!" Amelia said as she hugged her childhood friend.

"Good to see you too, Amelia, who always was and always will be on my Nice List." he smiled warmly as she released the embrace.

"Nah, you're giving me too much credit." she grinned and giggled sheepishly.

"Please follow me, I still have two more gifts to hand out." the jolly man turned and began to walk away.

"That's not necessary Sandy. Being here is a gift in itself." Jack protested.

"Nonsense!" the man in the large red coat chuckled, "Besides, they were meant for you two. If you don't accept them then I won't have anyone else to give them to."

The visitors from Halloween Town exchanged glances and shrugged before following him. Santa walked up to a large red bag and dug around in it before he brought out two small, beautifully wrapped presents. He handed one to Jack and the other to Amelia. The Christmas leader nodded as a gesture for them to go ahead and open them. They both carefully un-wrapped the boxes and each pulled out a snow globe. The young woman peered closer at her gift.

"Oh! It's Halloween Town!" she smiled in delight and gently shook the globe as white snow began to float around inside.

"Even better," the king stated when he shook his, "_Christmas_ in Halloween Town! Thank you so much Sandy Claws."

"Yes, thank you!" the princess agreed.

"Not a problem." Santa smiled warmly, "I thought you might like them. They're two of a kind."

The rest of the night was filled with happiness and laughter as everyone enjoyed themselves. Carols were sung, all sorts of games were played, and apple cider was toasted to a great new year. A band of elves played all sorts of music as the other guests danced to their holiday tunes. Of course, the two royals of Halloween danced with each other until they had to take a break. They leaned against a wall next to each other to catch their breath. It was then that a couple of elves saw an opportunity that was just too good to pass up. Standing on one another's shoulders to create an elf ladder and using a toy fishing pole, they lowered a small green and white plant just above the heads of the visiting holiday leaders.

Jack and Amelia simultaneously looked up and blushed at the sight of the mistletoe suspended above them, thanks to the snickering elves nearby. The young sorceress giggled as well for she saw the whole thing as harmless fun, while Jack smiled and scratched his head sheepishly, feeling slightly awkward. Amelia, living up to her family name, leaned up and kissed the skeleton man on the cheek. She laughed at the sight of the Pumpkin King getting flustered. He blushed bright red, but couldn't help but chuckle a little out of the good spirit of it all. The elves reeled up the mistletoe and got off each other's shoulders before walking up to Santa, who had been watching the whole ordeal.

"Nice job fellows," he crossed his arms and smiled, "Just as planned."

**

* * *

**

Hee hee hee, Santa's no fool, he knows everything ;) Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
